grouchesfandomcom-20200215-history
2012
receive a star on The Hollywood Walk of Fame]] ' & 'STEVE WHITMIRE' at the Just for Laughs Festival.]] Television & Movies *[[w:c:muppet:Being Elmo: A Puppeteer's Journey|Being Elmo: A Puppeteer’s Journey]], TV debut on PBS series ''Independent Lens, APRIL 5 *''SESAME STREET'' Season 43, SEPTEMBER 24 International Television & Movies *''The Muppets'' is released in Australia, January 1 *''The Muppets'' is released in New Zealand, January 1 *''The Muppets'' is released in Dominican Republic, January 5 *''The Muppets'' is released in Slovenia, January 5 *''The Muppets'' is released in Costa Rica, January 6 *''The Muppets'' is released in Panama, January 6 *''The Muppets'' is released in Serbia, January 11 *''The Muppets'' is released in Argentina, January 12 *''The Muppets'' is released in Czech Republic, January 12 *''The Muppets'' is released in Hungary, January 12 *''The Muppets'' is released in Colombia, January 13 *''The Muppets'' is released in Iceland, January 13 *''The Muppets'' is released in Romania, January 13 *''The Muppets'' is released in Uruguay, January 13 *''Die Muppets'' is released in Germany, January 19 *''The Muppets'' is released in Hong Kong, January 19 *''The Muppets'' is released in Bulgaria, January 20 *''Muppety'' is released in Poland, January 20 *''The Muppets'' is released in Vietnam, January 20 *''The Muppets'' is released in Croatia, January 26 *''The Muppets'' is released in Slovakia, January 26 *''The Muppets'' is released in Indonesia, January 27 *''The Muppets'' is released in South Africa, January 27 *''The Muppets'' is released in Greece, February 2 *''The Muppets'' is released in Portugal, February 2 *''The Muppets'' is released in Switzerland, February 2 (German) *''I Muppet'' is released in Italy, February 3 *''The Muppets'' is released in Spain, February 3 *''The Muppets'' is released in Switzerland, February 3 (Ticino) *''The Muppets'' is released in the Netherlands, February 8 *''The Muppets'' is released in IRELAND, February 8 *''The Muppets'' is released in the United Kingdom, February 10 *''The Muppets'' is released in Belgium, February 15 *''The Muppets'' is released in Malta, February 15 *''The Muppets'' is released in Korea, February 16 *''The Muppets'' is released in Turkey, February 17 *''The Muppets'' is released in Sweden, March 16 *''The Muppets'' is released in the Philippines, March 21 *''The Muppets'' is released in Ukraine, March 29 *''The Muppets'' is released in Russia, APRIL 12 *''The Muppets'' is released in Lithuania, May 18 *''The Muppets'' is released in Japan, May 19 *''Sesamstrasse'' season 40, October 1 *''The Muppets All-Star Comedy Gala, December 24 (Canada) International Commercials *Fisherman’s Friend, January (Germany) *Cravendale, February 6 (United Kingdom) Appearances *'Abby Cadabby' on ''[[w:c:muppet:Sunny Side Up|The '''SUNNY' Side Up Show]], January 4 *'Elmo' & 'Cookie Monster' on ''Good Morning America, January 5 *'KERMIT THE FROG' on Sex, God, Rock ‘n Roll with Stuart Davis & Kandyse McClure, January 12 *'MISS PIGGY' on Project Runway All-Stars, January 19 *'KERMIT THE FROG' & MISS PIGGY at the 84th Academy Awards, February 26 *'OSCAR THE GROUCH' on Jimmy Kimmel Live, February 26 *'The Swedish Chef' on Walmart online video, March 8 *'KERMIT THE FROG', MISS PIGGY & Walter on Good Morning America, March 13 *'MISS PIGGY' on Bravo’s Watch What Happens Live, March 13 *'KERMIT THE FROG' & MISS PIGGY on The View, March 14 *'KERMIT THE FROG' on The Colbert Report, March 14 *'MISS PIGGY' on Anderson, March 15 *'KERMIT THE FROG' & Walter on Entertainment Tonight, March 19 *'MISS PIGGY' on The Talk, March 21 *[[w:c:muppet:Statler and Waldorf|'Statler' & Waldorf]] on The Soup, March 21 *'MISS PIGGY' on Entertainment Tonight, March 21 *'Dr. Teeth' & the Electric Mayhem on Jimmy Kimmel Live, March 21 *'MISS PIGGY' on Fashion Police, March 30 *'Cookie Monster' on The Chew, APRIL 2 *'KERMIT THE FROG' & The Swedish Chef on The View, APRIL 12 *The Puppet Up! cast on The Celebrity Apprentice, APRIL 15 *'KERMIT THE FROG', MISS PIGGY & the Muppets on The Bachelorette, May 21 *'Grover' & Telly Monster on Fox & Friends, May 31 *'Elmo' & Rosita on Coming Home, June 1 *'Elmo' on The Today, June 7 *Murray & Ovejita on Bare Feet with Mickela Mallozzi, July 5 *'Elmo', Grover & Abby Cadabby on The Today, August 9 *'Elmo' & KEVIN CLASH on Barefoot Contessa, August 18 *'Grover' on Good Afternoon America, August 22 *'MISS PIGGY' on E! News, September 12 *'KERMIT THE FROG' & MISS PIGGY on Best in TV, September 18 *'Elmo', BIG BIRD, Murray, Grover, BERT, Abby Cadabby, Rosita, OSCAR THE GROUCH , & Cookie Monster, with Carol-Lynn Parente, Good Morning America, September 19; Maria, & the letter J both appear in a pre-taped segment *'Elmo' on Late Night with Jimmy Fallon, September 19 *'Cookie Monster' on Fox & Friends, September 20 *'Elmo' on The Talk, September 20 *'Elmo' on Extra, September 20 *'BIG BIRD' & Roscoe Orman (Gordon) on The Wendy Williams Show, September 21 *'Elmo' on The Chew, September 21 *'Elmo' on E! News, September 21 *'Elmo' on The Today Show, October 2 *'Cookie Monster' on The Chew, October 23 *'Elmo', Dr. Rosemarie Truglio, WNYC radio, October 30 *The Muppets on Good Morning America, November 27 *The Muppets on The Voice, November 27 *The Muppets on Christmas in Rockefeller Center, November 28 *The Muppets on Cee Lo’s Magic Moment, November 30 *'KERMIT THE FROG' on 30 Rock, December 6 *'Elmo' on Michael Bublé: Home for the Holidays, December 10 *'KERMIT THE FROG' on VH1 Big Morning Buzz Live, December 14 Live Appearances *'Grover' at Qualcomm’s Consumer Electronics Show 2012 keynote, January 11 *Carmen Osbahr & PAM ARCIERO, Westport Cinema Initiative screening of [[w:c:muppet:Being Elmo: A Puppeteer's Journey|Being '''Elmo': A Puppeteer’s Journey]], January 28 *'Elmo' at the Drama League of New York gala, February 6 *'Scooter' at TED2012, February 29 *[[w:c:muppet:Statler and Waldorf|'Statler''' & Waldorf]] at The Secret Policeman’s Ball, March 4 *'KERMIT THE FROG', MISS PIGGY, Animal, Gonzo the Great, Fozzie Bear, Pepe, Walter, & Sweetums at The Hollywood Walk of Fame to receive The Muppets' star, March 20 *'Elmo', Abby Cadabby, & Gordon at The White House Easter Egg Roll, APRIL 9 *'KERMIT THE FROG', MISS PIGGY, Fozzie Bear & Pepe at the NYC & Company Visitor Center in Midtown Manhattan to become the official 2012 NYC Family Ambassadors, APRIL 13 *Characters from SESAME STREET, The Muppet Show, Fraggle Rock, & Emmet Otter’s Jug Band Christmas appear at the [[w:c:muppet:Jim Henson's Musical World|'JIM' HENSON’s Musical World]] concert at Carnegie Hall, APRIL 14 *'KERMIT THE FROG' & MISS PIGGY at CinemaCon in Las Vegas, Nevada, APRIL 24 *'Cookie Monster' at TED2012, APRIL *'Elmo' at Jamie Lynn’s Kitchen, May 20 *'Elmo', Grover, Gordon, & Matt Rogers on the Intrepid Sea, Air & Space Museum, May *'ERIC JACOBSON' & [[w:c:muppet:Super Grover|'Super' Grover 2.0]] at San Diego Comic-Con, July *'MISS PIGGY' at New York Fashion Week, September 6 *Gordon at South Street Seaport Children’s Day, September 30 *'BIG BIRD' on Saturday Night Live, October 6 *The Muppets appear with Cee Lo Green in his Las Vegas show, October 10 *'Elmo' & Gordon at New York Comic Con Kids Day, October 14 *'KERMIT THE FROG' & Pepe at Disney Store Times Square, November 27 International Appearances *'KERMIT THE FROG' & MISS PIGGY at Die Muppets premiere press conference in Germany, January 18 (live appearance) *'MISS PIGGY' at Michael Michalsky’s studio for Berlin Fashion Week, January 18 (live appearance) *[[w:c:muppet:Statler and Waldorf|'Statler' & Waldorf]] on Upps - Die Muppets sind los!, January 19 *'KERMIT THE FROG' on Radio Energy Berlin, January 19 *'KERMIT THE FROG' & MISS PIGGY on SAT.1 Frühstücksfernsehen, January 20 *'KERMIT THE FROG' & MISS PIGGY at Los Muppets premiere press conference in Spain, January 23 (live appearance) *'KERMIT THE FROG' at the National Television Awards, January 25 , *'KERMIT THE FROG' & MISS PIGGY at [[w:c:muppet:The Sun (United Kingdom newspaper)|The '''SUN']], January 26 (live appearance) *'KERMIT THE FROG' & 'MISS PIGGY' at ''Die Muppets premiere press conference in the United Kingdom, January 26 (live appearance) *'MISS PIGGY' on neoParadise, January 26 *'KERMIT THE FROG', Fozzie Bear & MISS PIGGY on The Chris Moyles Show, January 27 *'KERMIT THE FROG' & MISS PIGGY on The Jonathan Ross Show, January 28 *'KERMIT THE FROG', The Swedish Chef, [[w:c:muppet:Statler and Waldorf|'Statler' & Waldorf]] on Albert Heijn commercials, January & February *'KERMIT THE FROG' & MISS PIGGY on Verleihung der Goldenen Kamera, FEBRUARY 4 *'KERMIT THE FROG', MISS PIGGY, Fozzie Bear, Animal, Rizzo the Rat & Beaker on T4 Muppet Takeover, February 5 *'KERMIT THE FROG' on Daybreak, February 10 *'MISS PIGGY' hosting the red carpet at The Orange British Academy Film Awards, February 13 (taped February 12) *[[w:c:muppet:Statler and Waldorf|'Statler' & Waldorf]] at The Secret Policeman’s Ball, March 9 *Pferd, Wolle, Carsten Morar-Haffke & Martin Paas on on OK!, March 20 *'Ernie' on Kikaninchen (KIKA), May 28 *'OSCAR THE GROUCH' at the Philippine Pediatric Society’s annual convention, May *'KERMIT THE FROG' & Pepe the King Prawn on Daybreak, June 11 *'KERMIT THE FROG' & Pepe the King Prawn on Loose Women, June 11 *'KERMIT THE FROG' & Pepe the King Prawn on Heart Breakfast, June 12 *'KERMIT THE FROG' & Pepe the King Prawn on the HMV Oxford Circus, June 13 *'KERMIT THE FROG' & Pepe the King Prawn on Magic 105.4 FM, June 13 *'KERMIT THE FROG' & Pepe the King Prawn on OK!, June 13 *'KERMIT THE FROG' & Pepe the King Prawn on Empire Podcast, June 15 *'Elmo' & Cookie Monster on The Project, July 2 *The Muppets at the Just for Laughs comedy festival in Montreal, Canada, July 26 *'Elmo', Grover & Abby Cadabby on This Morning, August 9 *'Abby Cadabby' on Milkshake!, August 10 *'Elmo' on Kikaninchen (KIKA), September 3 *'Ernie' & Bert on Krömer - Late Night Show, September 22 *'Ernie' (Martin Paas) & Bert (Carsten Morar-Haffke), Horst Janson & Samson at 40 Jahre Sesamstrasse exhibition opening night launch party in Berlin, Germany, December 12 (live appearance) Books *''Tales of a Sixth-Grade Muppet: Clash of the Class Clowns, spring *Tales of a Sixth-Grade Muppet: The Good, the Bad, & the Fuzzy, summer *The Muppets: The Doodle Book, September 18 *[[w:c:muppet:Imagination Illustrated: The Jim Henson Journal|Imagination Illustrated: The JIM HENSON Journal]], November 7 *[[w:c:muppet:The Wider Worlds of Jim Henson|The Wider World of JIM HENSON]], November 26 Storybooks *[[Grouchy Hugs|'GROUCHY' Hugs]], January 3 *The Muppets: Lights, Camera, Action! Fact File, February 3 *[[w:c:muppet:Bert and Ernie Go Camping|'Bert' & Ernie Go Camping]], February 14 *[[w:c:muppet:Cookie Monster's Busy Day|'Cookie' Monster’s Busy Day]], February 14 *The Muppets Read-Along Storybook & CD, March 13 *[[w:c:muppet:Elmo's Mommy|'Elmo'’s Mommy]], March 27 *[[w:c:muppet:Miss Piggy in the Spotlight|'MISS' PIGGY in the Spotlight]], 'APRIL' 3 *[[w:c:muppet:Green and Bear It|'GREEN' & Bear It]], 'APRIL' 3 *[[w:c:muppet:Simple Science Experiments with Elmo and Friends: Water and Earth|Simple Science Experiments with Elmo & Friends: Water & Earth]], 'APRIL' 19 *[[w:c:muppet:Elmo Goes to School! (2012 book)|'Elmo' Goes to School!]], June 5 *[[w:c:muppet:The Sesame Street Little Library|The SESAME STREET Learning Library]], June 21 *[[w:c:muppet:Elmo and Ernie's Joke Book|'Elmo' & Ernie’s Joke Book]], June 26 *[[w:c:muppet:Is My Face Red!|Is MY Face Red!]], June 26 *[[w:c:muppet:Over on Sesame Street|Over on SESAME STREET]], June 26 *[[w:c:muppet:Kermit's Costume Caper|'KERMIT'’s Costume Caper]], summer *Firsts!, July 24 *Starry Songs, August 1 *[[w:c:muppet:Elmo's Rockin' Rhyme Time!|'Elmo'’s Rockin' Rhyme Time!]], August 7 *[[w:c:muppet:Get Moving with Elmo!|Get Moving with Elmo!]], August 7 *[[w:c:muppet:Presto, Gonzo!|Presto, Gonzo!]], September 18 *Circle of Friends, September 25 *[[w:c:muppet:Elmo's Christmas Hugs|'Elmo'’s Christmas Hugs]], October 2 *SESAME STREET'' Holiday Gift Set, October 16 *''The Twelve Days of a Muppet Christmas (& a Chicken in a Pine Tree), October 16 Home Video *[[w:c:muppet:Elmo's World: Favorite Things!|'Elmo'’s World: Favorite Things]], February 7 *The Muppets, March 20 *[[w:c:muppet:Being Elmo: A Puppeteer's Journey|Being Elmo: A Puppeteer’s Journey]], 'APRIL' 3 *[[w:c:muppet:Big Elmo Fun|'BIG' Elmo Fun]], 'APRIL' 3 *[[w:c:muppet:Elmo's Magic Numbers|'Elmo'’s Magic Numbers]], July 10 *[[w:c:muppet:Elmo's Alphabet Challenge|'Elmo'’s Alphabet Challenge]], August 14 *[[w:c:muppet:Best of Friends|'BEST' of Friends]], September 4 *Making Friends, October 2 *The Muppet Christmas Carol'' Blu-ray, November 6 *''[[w:c:muppet:Old School: Volume 3|'SESAME' STREET: Old School: Volume 3]], November 6 *[[w:c:muppet:A Special Sesame Street Christmas|A Special SESAME STREET Christmas]], November 6 International Home Video *Eine Möhre für Zwei DVD 1: Der Arztbesuch, March 16 *Eine Möhre für Zwei DVD 2: Alles meins!, March 16 *Los Muppets, March 23 *Os Muppets, March 28 *Les Muppets, le retour, May 2 *Die Muppets, May 24 *I Muppet, May 30 *Los Muppets, June 6 *Eine Möhre für Zwei DVD 3: Immer nur Möhren, June 8 *Eine Möhre für Zwei DVD 4: Haarige Zeiten, June 8 *布偶历险记, July 10 *ザ・マペッツ ブルーレイ, August 22 *[[w:c:muppet:The Best of Red|The BEST of Red]], August 27 *Eine Möhre für Zwei DVD 5: Der schönste Beruf, September 14 *Eine Möhre für Zwei DVD 6: Pferd ist fernsehkrank, September 14 Video Games *[[w:c:muppet:LittleBigPlanet|Little'BIG'Planet]]'' add-ons, January *''Disney Universe'' add-ons, March *''[[w:c:muppet:Elmo's Musical Monsterpiece| Musical Monster'piece]], June 15 *''[[w:c:muppet:Kinect Sesame Street TV|Kinect '''SESAME STREET TV]], September 18 *Just Dance: Disney Party; ''The Muppet Show "Theme Song" from The Muppets is 1 of the featured songs, October 23 Comics *''Fraggle Rock Classics Volume 1, January 3 *Die Muppet Show Band 3: Auf Tour, January 12 *Die Muppet Show Band 4: Familientreffen, February 9 *Die Muppet Show Show Spezial 2: Muppet Robin Hood, March 8 *Die Muppet Show Band 5: Gruselgewusel, May *The Four Seasons, July 4 *Die Muppet Show Show Spezial 3: Muppet Schneewittchen, September *Fraggle Rock Classics Volume 2, October 16 Merchandise *The Muppets'' PEZ dispensers, January *Muppet puppets (Build-A-Bear) *Disney Racers, spring *The Muppets Collectible Figures, spring *Muppet Pop! Vinyl figures *Classic ABC/123 Wood Blocks & Cart featuring KERMIT THE FROG block, summer *Popcorns Vinylmation KERMIT THE FROG figure, fall Music Videos *"Share It Maybe" *"Do It Anyway" with Ben Folds Five *"All I Need is Love" with Cee Lo Green People *Judy Freudberg dies, June 10 *'JERRY NELSON' dies, August 23 *'KEVIN CLASH' resigns from SESAME STREET, November 20 *Emily Squires dies, November 21 *Diana Birkenfield dies, November 22 Business *The JIM HENSON Company ends its partnership with Chick-fil-A, July Attractions & Events *'JIM HENSON'’s Fantastic World **The Museum of the Moving Image (Astoria, Queens, NY), (Astoria, Queens, NY), January 1 - March 4, 2012 *ToonSeum presents "Animating Haring!", featuring art by Bill Davis, created for Keith Haring-inspired animation on SESAME STREET, October 22, 2011 to February 26, 2012 *"Man or Muppet" wins the Oscar for Best Original Song at the 84th Academy Awards, February 26 *The Muppets receive a star on The Hollywood Walk of Fame, March 20 *The Case of the Stolen Show, interactive Muppet game debuts aboard the Disney Fantasy during its maiden voyage, March 31 *''[[w:c:muppet:Jim Henson's Musical World|'JIM' HENSON’s Musical World]]'' concert at Carnegie Hall, APRIL 14 *''40 Jahre Sesamstrasse'' anniversary exhibition **Deutsche Kinemathek - Museum für Film und Fernsehen (Berlin, Germany), December 13, 2012 - APRIL 7 May 5, 2011 (extended) *''3'' &'' ''Under, a SESAME STREET-themed exhibit at the new National Children’s Museum at National Harbor, Maryland, December 14 See also *2012 United States presidential election debate *'2012' article on the Muppet Wiki *'2012' article on the [[w:c:oscarthegrouch:The Oscar the Grouch Wiki|'OSCAR' THE GROUCH Wiki]] Category:Articles Category:Pages #